Weapon Kr-13
by coolpeson
Summary: K-13 is the clone son of Superman and Jennifer Westfield, trained to be the perfect weapon. He has joined the Team in an effort to build a new life, defining himself as a person rather than a weapon. Rated M for murder.
1. The beginning

Kr-13

**This lab is the only home I have known.**

"This accomplishes nothing. We can't keep administering the same tests and expect different results, Dr. Westfield. That's madness." Dr. Desmond says to a woman, black hair and blue eyes annoyed. "We need to accept that the subject Kr-13 has no brain activity and move on."

The boy in the pod filled with pink liquid, naked, black hair, his eyes closed he had wires, needles and tubes around his body monitoring his body.

"Your right Desmond, this is the first one that seemed viable." Dr. Westfield says with a sigh. "Prepare 300 cc's of cyanide." She says to the other doctors in the room.

The other doctors start to dose him, the boy snaps his blue eyes open as the cyanide enters his body, as an instinct snapped inside him the boy using his unknown abilities tears open the pod as well as the equipment.

"We're under attack!? But from where?!"

"From the subject, you idiot!" Dr. Desmond yells out.

"We must have triggered the clone's natural defenses." Dr. Westfield says with a smile ignoring the explosions around her as the equipment malfunctions.

"We have to get out of here!"

The doctors run out into different exits as the room explodes.

"Dr. Westfield!" Dr. Desmond yells out grabs her and drags her out.

After the fire calmed itself, the guards, Dr. Westfield and Desmond walk back in the room, the boy was floating in midair.

"He's alive." Dr. Westfield says with a smile. The boy floats down but instead of standing up he falls down, Dr. Westfield runs to him getting down picking him up laying him down, the pink substance covering his skin in his body. "It's alright…your eyes. Can you hear me? Can you understand me?"

"Yes, understand."

"Good boy."

…

"Kr-13 is a partial genetic clone of Superman." Dr. Westfield says to the people on the holo-screens.

"Which means?"

"He shares many of Superman's physical traits and powers but we've come to realize that he has another power some sort of telekinesis, we are exploring it as we teach him control." She says to them.

"Kr-13 is physiologically 16 years old, however, chronologically he was only 16 weeks old. As a side effect of the cloning process, we suspect that Kr will never visibly age." Dr. Desmond says to them.

"And how is his brain function?"

"Increasing each day." Dr. Westfield says with a smile. "His verbal and, math skills are extraordinary. We've been teaching him other languages as well, even Atlantean he's been picking them up rather quickly."

"And his social skills? We want him to be able to blend in a crowd."

"We've had…a bit of a problem with that." She says to them.

"Explain."

"Well his IQ is off the charts, he's extremely-"

"Violent." Dr. Desmond cuts her off. "I suggest we terminate the subject and restart it."

"We simply need to teach him how to control his anger."

"Anger?" Dr. Desmond says to her, he goes over to the holo-keypads and pulls up a video. "Is this what you call anger?"

AAAA

Kr-13 was standing in the middle of the room in his white uniform, with a window for the gallery with equipment.

"Start the training."

The lights turn up, Kr takes a fighting stand and a door opens with three genetically enhanced with Kobra-Venom wolves, they show their teeth which were green kryptonite laced, Kr goes straight for one tackling it to the floor and twists it's neck killing it, the other two attack biting down on Kr's shoulder, Kr screams out as his skin gets pierced and blood runs down his arm. The wolf bites harder, Kr screams louder than with his good arm shoves his hand straight down the wolfs body through its rib cage into his heart tearing it out. The other wolf bites down on Kr's leg, blood runs down to the floor, Kr then punches it, it lets go of his leg and backs off.

Kr gets up on his feet then falls back down, another door opens and a genetically enhanced Kobra-Venom bear enters the room with a loud roar his teeth laced with kryptonite he stands on his back legs gets back down on all fours then runs straight for Kr. The wolf jumps out of the way as the bear puts his claws laced with kryptonite in his stomach tearing him, he slams Kr against the wall, blood spilling down the wall as he slides down. The wolf jumps down on Kr biting down on his neck, Kr's blue eyes widen, Kr's jams his fingers into the wolfs skull, the other one tearing his ear off the wolf back's off again.

The bear jumps back in biting down on Kr's torso, Kr scream out as blood spills down. Kr got his hands up, round the bear jaws, and he ripped the bear apart. Kr screams out getting on his feet as the wolf was dizzy, injured. Kr screams and attacks the wolf punching it over and over and over again even though it was already dead with the first punch.

Kr stands up and screams out, blood on his firsts, he starts attacking the walls making dents, fists holes, blood all over him, his white S uniform now red drenched with blood.

"He's out of control."

"Shut him down."

"But sir, he's injured."

Kr jumps up to the window attacking the computers.

"Shut him down now!"

Kr goes to a doctor as he types in a keyboard Kr thrusts his hand into the doctor's chest, the doctor groans shocked as Kr removes his heart from his chest his eyes go lifeless and his body falls down to the floor. Kr hears a horrible ultra-sonic he covers his ears with his bloody hands getting down on his knees then falls down on the floor passing out.

…

"Fix him."

"Sir-" Dr. Desmond says to them.

"Unless of course you think you can make a better version, can you?"

Desmond thinks for a minute. "No."

"Then fix him, I don't care how just fix him."

"Yes sir." Dr. Westfield says to him.

…

Kr's room, it was a white room, with a bed and nothing else. Dr. Westfield had brought over a chair sitting down while, Kr was sitting down on the floor listing to her read.

"Engage people with what they expect; it is what they are able to discern and confirms their projections. It settles them into predictable patterns of response, occupying their minds while you wait for the extraordinary moment-that which they cannot anticipate." Dr. Westfield was reading the Art of War while Kr pay attention to every word she read.

The door opens, Dr. Desmond walks in. "Kr-13, come with me." he says to him.

Kr stands up and walks out with him, Dr. Westfield put a bookmark on the book and put it down on the chair and walks out as well.

"He's a child."

"He's a weapon, and it's time for Kr-13 to pull his weight around here."

"He's not ready to be field tested yet."

"Why don't we ask him." Lex Luthor says as he stands up from behind the desk and walks over to Kr who was quite. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Luthor says with a smile, Kr smiles back.

…Metropolis

"We have received a tip about a potential assassination attempt on candidate Johnson." A police officer says to Batman.

Batman clicks his com on his ear. "Ok, Black Canary, Flash check the perimeter, Green arrow, Red Arrow make sure that we don't have an surprises from the sky and Superman-" Batman says then is interrupted by gunfire. "Shot fired! Spread out! Cover all entrances and exits!" he yells out to the cops as they arrive in cop cars. "Superman, I need you now!" Superman arrives landing next to Batman as they enter the building looking around. "There's no I.D on the target, so keep your eyes and ears open!"

"I'm making contact with the secret service agents." Flash says to everyone on coms.

"We can't afford to lose this guy, Bats." Green arrow says.

"I know."

"I'm actually going to vote for this guy."

Superman and Batman see three secret service guys coming out of double doors, one takes a deep breath, the other on leans against the wall mumbling "oh god." The other one goes to the corner and throws up.

"Agents! Where is Johnson? Why aren't you with him?" Superman asks concerned.

"What's going on!" Batman yells at them. "Where is Johnson?!"

"He's gone…they're all gone!" one of them says.

Superman opens the door seeing a massacre, not believing what he was seeing. Batman walks in, shakes off the disgusted feeling and looks around for anyone, he hears crying, so does Superman. They both walk over to a boy, black hair, glasses, covered in blood.

"Please don't hurt me." he whispers.

"It's alright, we got you." Superman says as he goes to pick up the boy.

"Superman, check the perimeter, I got him." Batman says to him.

"Ok."

Batman picks up the boy and carries him out. "I need a medic!" he yells out as soon as he exists the building. Two medics run up to him holding a blanket.

"No, don't let them hurt me." the boy says to Batman, shaking.

"I won't I promise." Batman says to him. "These people are here to help you. You're going to be ok." He says to him.

The medic puts the blanket around him and puts him on the ambulance. "Are you alright, can you speak? Are you hurt?"

"Batman." Flash says as he walks over to him. "We found a micro EMP outside the building, it took out the surveillance systems. There's no video from the five minutes before the hit. The center is locked down. No one has left since we arrived."

"Then he's still here." Batman says to Flash. "There was a survivor he can I.D-" he starts as he turns to the ambulance, blood was dripping from the under the door into the ground. "No." he runs over to the ambulance and opens it seeing the two medical partners' dead.

Cadmus…Location Unknown

"Good job Kr-13." Desmond says to him.

"Thank you sir." Kr says to him, his clothes still bloody.

Dr. Westfield looks at Kr worried. "Why don't we take you to the shower, get you cleaned up." She says to him.

Kr smiles. "Yes."

…

Kr was in the shower a plain blue plastic curtain, as Kr uses a sponge to take the blood off with soap.

"Are you almost finished?"

Kr turns off the shower then steps out. "Yes."

She looks at him and gives him a towel. "We need to teach you modesty."

"I'm not modest?" he asks drying off. "Is that bad?"

"I guess not."

"Where are my clothes?"

"Right here." Dr. Westfield says giving him a white S uniform, Kr puts on his clothes, and looks at her. "How are you feeling?" she asks him.

"Good." He says with a smile then remembers that it's common courtesy to ask the same question to the person who asked. "And you?"

"Good." She says back. "But I meant about your assignment."

"Killing Mr. Johnson."

"And his sponsors, his wife, two children."

"My mission included no survivors."

"But how does it make you feel, killing a person."

"I don't understand the question."

"Ok, ok…ok, let's get you to bed."

"Will you read to me?"

"Yes."

They go back to Kr's room, Kr lays down on his bed, Dr. Westfield goes to her chair grabbing the book.

"Ok." Kr says with a sigh. "I'm ready."

"There are five ways of attacking with fire. The first is to burn soldiers in their camp; the second is to burn stores; the third is to burn baggage trains; the fourth is to burn arsenals and magazines; the fifth is to hurl dropping fire amongst the enemy." She continues to read, The Art of War as Kr pays close attached.

It was almost the 20th time she'd read it, but to him every paragraph was different, every rule was different. She pauses in the middle of a sentence as she looks at Kr his eyes closed breathing calmly. She puts the bookmark in place and puts the book down on the chair. She puts the blanket on Kr, she brushes his hair and bends down giving him a kiss on the forehead and walks out, turning off the lights.

…Afghanistan

Kr was up on a hill covered by a beige blanket in sniper camouflage mode, his target Hamid Karzai who was inside a building giving a speech about peace as he exits the building from 7,000 yards away he takes a shot, then starts packing up as the single bullet enters and exits through Hamid Karzai's forehead killing him instantly.

Cadmus…Unknown location

"He needs a break." Dr. Westfield says.

"He's a weapon." Dr. Desmond says.

"He's a child."

"Oh really?! That's rich coming from the one person who treats him like one."

"That's enough!" Lex Luthor yells out as he sits on his chair behind his desk, he stands and walks over to Kr who was standing still in desert camouflage mode clothes. "Kr do you need a break."

"No sir."

"Good, go shower and put on your black ops clothes you have another mission."

"Yes sir." Kr says and walks out the door.

Luthor turns to the two doctors. "Problem solved." He says with a smile.

"What mission?" Dr. Desmond asks.

"I wasn't read in anything." Dr. Westfield says worried.

"That is none of your concerned Doctors." Luthor says as he goes to sit down behind his desk. "You may leave now."

"But Mr. Luthor-"

"That was an order not a suggestion."

"Yes sir." Dr. Desmond says and leaves, followed by Dr. Westfield.

Gotham…Wayne enterprise

They landed in a helicopter pad 50 yards away from the ginormous building, Kr jumps off, he was wearing black combat jeans, black boots, black jacket and he puts on a black neoprene face mask his blue eyes were the only thing that could be seen. A man tosses him a watch, Kr looks up at the man.

"You have 17 minutes."

"Yes sir." Kr says as he puts on the watch and presses a button as it starts to count down then superspeeds off.

First he walks to the building without being seen by the guards, security cameras and the motion sensors timing everything perfect which took him 5 minutes. He went to the main computer down in the basement to the supercomputer. He goes to the middle of the room and uses his heat vision to carefully laser off the metal protecting the information. He puts in the Flash drive, then moves over to another one and puts in the flash drive and does it 5 other times, then hides behind a block of the supercomputer as the surveillance cameras turn. He looks at his watch he had 5 minutes left.

He quickly grabs the flash drives from the supercomputers hard drive, he had 1 minute left, if he superspeed he could get to the rendezvous point in less the half time. There was a problem, he tripped a motion senor that wasn't supposed to be there. The walls fall down he super speeds off then slips on his side landing on the ground in the lobby, the guards point their guns at him. He looks at them, they look at him.

"Stay down!"

"Stay on the ground!"

Kr stays down on the ground, they move in to arrest him. Kr gets up and punches every single one of them, punching them, kicking them, elbows them, putting them all down on the ground. Not killing them-not part of the mission.

Kr looks at his beeping watch, then super speeds off to the rendezvous point to the helicopter pad, but it wasn't there. He looks around up in the sky, helicopter was gone, he sighs, he failed his first failed mission in over a two years, he takes off his mask and tosses it aside.

Kr hears screams and super speeds off, to see a man with a gun pointing at a woman who's blouse was torn and skirt was on the ground as she screamed, crying. The man puts his hand over her mouth muffling her screams. Kr was behind them, looking confused, was this his mission? To hurt the crying woman?

"You like it don't you?"

"I don't believe she does." Kr says calmly.

The man turns and points the gun at him, Kr quickly takes it away from him and points it at him. The man looks at him shocked, then runs off into the streets disappearing into a crowd. The woman was still crying on the ground, Kr looks at her as she tries to cover her breast, Kr takes off his black jacket and gives it to her.

She looks up at him wiping off her tears, then grabs the jacket putting it on which was big, then looks up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kr says and gives her the gun. "Next time, you can use it." he says and walks off, wearing only a plain black shirt.

He wonders around the streets, stopping a couple of mugging just for fun. It was the first time that he was ever out in the streets, most of his missions were out in the Middle East. He had never seen such bright lights, tall buildings, so many different types of people. He was actually enjoying himself.

…Cadmus

Dr. Westfield was in her lab with her laptop on looking at a map with a red dot as it moved around the streets, she had put a microchip in his watch. The phone rings and she picks it up.

"Hello."

"Dr. Westfield?"

"What is it?"

"You're receiving a call from your sister through the safe house."

"I don't take calls from her."

"Yes, I know doctor, but she's called eight times in the last hour, she seems very upset."

"All right, patch her through." Dr. Westfield says to the secretary. "I told you never-" she starts. "What?" she asks confused. "Abby calm down. What happened?" she stays quiet as she looks at a picture frame blue with soccer balls all around it, a boy 13 years old blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing number 16 red shirt and black shorts smiling holding a soccer ball on his head. "How long has he been gone for? What are the police doing?" she asks. "I'll be right there."

…Gotham

Kr was sitting down in a park bench, looking at families in the park in the morning. He had spent a whole day outside watching people and now families, happy people, happy kids, he was confused so many laughs, so many smiles, so many colors, he was confused.

Dr. Westfield wearing jeans, tennis shoes, and a green t-shirt her black hair in a ponytail, holding a folder, she walks up to Kr while he sat down. "Kr-13."

Kr looks up at her and smiles innocently. "You found me."

"I need something form you."

"Yes?"

She gives him the folder. "I need your help." She says to him, he looks at the folder and looks through it, he sees a picture of a 13 year old boy. "His name is Tony, I need you to help me find him."

"Search and rescue?"

"Yes."

Kr super reads the folders papers, information that she had gathered about her nephew Tony Westfield. "Understood." He says as he gives her the folder back and walks off into the crowd of people then disappears into the crowed.

…Metropolis

"Jenny?" a woman with short black hair, blue eyes, looking like she had been crying all night wearing pajamas, she hugs Jenny-Dr. Westfield. "I can't believe you're really here. Thank god you came."

"It's ok. It's going to be ok, Abby." Jenny says hugging her back. "Well find him."

…

Kr was looking in Metropolis using his x-ray vision to looking for Tony while Jenny was in her car following him. Kr pauses by a building and walks in the building going up the stairs.

The apartment was dirty, takeout food all over the place, Tony Westfield was tied in by a corner, rope on his hands tied together as well as his feet, he had a gag on him crying. A chubby man walks up to him.

"I spent the last hour cleaning that bath out again. Then I still find blood and hair in the drain." The man says to Tony.

The locked apartment door swings open as Kr kicks it down super speeds to the man holding Tony and tosses him out the 5th story window into a car, killing him. Kr goes to Tony and easy breaks off the ropes and picks him up taking him down stairs. As Kr walked outside people were gathering around the dead body, Jenny ran up to them holding a blue blanket wrapping it around Tony.

"Come on let's go in the car." Jenny says to Kr.

"Who are you?" Tony asks confused.

"I'm your aunt Jenny."

"Aunt Jenny?"

"Yes."

"Did I do good?" Kr asks her as Jenny opens the door in the back as Kr puts Tony in the back.

"Yes, you did."

They take Tony back home as if nothing happen, making it seem like a bad dream while Kr stated in the car waiting.

…Cadmus

"This is a multi-billion dollar business! Not a summer camp! We **don't do field trips**!" Dr. Desmond yells out at Dr. Westfield in Luthors office he sat in his chair waiting, while Kr stood silently.

"What do you care?! You people abandoned him!"

Luthor rubs his temples and stands up. "ENOUGH!" he yells out. They both look at him.

"Mr. Luthor-"

"I said **enough**." Luthor says annoyed, he walks over to Kr. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Kr goes into his pockets and pulls out five flash drives. "Mission accomplished, sir."

Luthor takes them. "Good work, go shower you have simulation training in an hour."

"Yes sir." Kr says and walks out.

Dr. Desmond takes a breath. "I'll go start the simulation." He says and walks out.

"Dr. Westfield I haven't been home in 2 days because of this little trip of yours." Luthor says as he turns to look at her calmly. "But more important, you've jeopardized everything we've worked for decades building on a personal crusade. Do you have anything to say for yourself, Jenny?"

"Would it matter?"

"Probably not." Luthor says as he looks at her. "We will discuss your future here in the morning, but I must tell you things do not look good." He says as he walks out of his office.

She turns to the TV looking at the news report of Cat Grant. "Continuing our top story, a man who committed suicide yesterday by leaping from his apartment window has been linked to the kidnapping and murder of seven young boys in Metropolis. In a related story, a missing boy was found alive and unharmed; ending concerns that he may have been the kidnapper's latest victim."

Jenny smiles and turns off the TV.

…

"The objective is to get to the other side of the room, without using your powers."

"Understood sir." Kr says as he enters the room.

"Being the simulation, you have 3 minutes."

The room starts moving, he jumps up at a block as the floor starts moving down, and he runs on the block then jumps to the other one next to him. Guns pop out of the ceiling and start shooting, he jumps avoiding the bullets, then jumps to the side and straight for the button on the other side of the large room, jumping as the blocks break apart.

He jumps in time to press the button as everything goes back to being the floor and he stands in the middle of the room waiting for orders. He had 51 seconds left on the clock.

…Kr's room

"You return mine and we'll be friends." The two little old men, each with his own wig back on his own head, shook hands and swore to be good friends for the rest of their lives." Dr. Westfield reads to him The adventures of Pinocchio then looks up at Kr who was asleep, she puts the book down on the chair she was sitting in then puts the blanket on him kissing him good night.

…

"This is your assignment." Lex Luthor says to him giving him a picture of a bald man with hazel eyes, a blonde woman with blue eyes, and a 5 year old boy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Make it look like a fire."

"Understood."

…Montana

"Mama, I love the snow!"

"I know sweetheart, but we have to go inside now, let's get you some hot chocolate."

"YEAH! And marshmallows!?"

"And marshmallows."

They both go inside the mansion, taking off their coats, gloves, shoes and the maid gives them slippers, he runs off into the kitchen.

"Come on mama! Papa! Mama is going to make chocolate!"

"How was outside?" a handsome bald man with hazel eyes asks with a smile as he walks over to his wife.

"He's enjoying the holiday." She says as she holds him.

"He loves Christmas." He says as he hugs her.

"What 5 year old doesn't?"

BOOOOOM!

Kr was outside, his eyes burning red as he used heat vision to explode the gas line connecting the house. He looked down at his watch, he had 5 minutes, he looked at the fire as it burned down the house and the people inside it then super speeded off to the helicopter waiting for him.

…Cadmus

"Mission accomplished."

"Good boy." Lex Luthor says to him, Kr looked upset. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

"You look upset."

"No, I don't get upset."

"Are you angry?"

"I don't get angry."

"Are you happy?"

"What's happy?" Kr asks him.

"Right, you may go." Luthor says to him.

"Thank you sir." Kr says and walks off.

Lex Luthor turns to his desk and calls Desmond. "I need you to start project Sonic trigger."

"With pleasure sir." Desmond says and Luthor hangs up.

…

Desmond walks Kr into a room with a chair.

"Go ahead, sit." Desmond says to him, Kr goes to sit down. Desmond grabs his hands and puts them on the chairs arm's as it locks down, then he puts an inhibitor collar on him. Kr looks at him, he walks off closing the door and turning on a high pitch noise.

…Week 1

Kr was still in the same room, he wanted to get up, he wanted to move, he had been in the same position for a week, he need to get up and move. His legs felt like he was on fire. The lights were turned on, two guards walk in with a tub filled with water. They pull the chair down, he gasps a little surprised. They put a bag over his head and start with a cup putting water on his head drowning him, he shakes his head the other man holds his head still, he starts coughing up water. (waterboarding)

…Month 1

Kr was falling asleep, with the lights off the high pitch noise was still there he was getting tired. Two men walk in turning on the lights, Kr wakes up flinching at the sight of the lights they went over to the chair and turned on a button on the chair and it electrocutes him waking him up they leave him alone with the bright lights on. As he tries to go back to sleep it shocks him again and every minute after that.

…Month 2

The high pitch noise was getting on his last nerve, he wanted to leave, he was angry, he was taught not to be but right now, he was.

Kr screams out. "Get me out of here! NOW!"

He moves his wrist trying to break out, but he was tied and he couldn't use his powers, he screams as he breaks both of his wrist slipping out of the metal cuffs, he stands up popping his wrists back in and rushes the door with his shoulder, he kicks the door. He pounds on the door with his fists.

"Get me out of here! NOW!"

"Should we put him down?"

"No, keep him in." Desmond says as he watches a video of Kr trying to kick the door down.

…

"Where is Kr?"

"He's busy."

"Busy doing what? I haven't seen him in 2 months! Where is he!"

"You know Jenny, it's no secret that I've never wanted you involved in this project. You and I have never had the same point of view."

"Desmond-"

"I never agreed with Mr. Luthors's decision to let Kr get attached to a mother figure."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kr-13 is busy."

Dr. Westfield walks off going outside and starts looking around the facility, checking every room for him but couldn't find him, 52 levels thousands of rooms.

"Dr. Westfield please report to Simulation training room." Dr. Desmond says on the intercom.

"Bastard." She mumbles to herself and walks back to level 52.

She goes to the simulation room up in the viewing, Lex Luthor and Desmond look down at Kr in the room, he still had an inhibitor collar on, he was tired, his wrists where bleeding, he had bruises on his fists, he looks up at the window his eyes where deadly calm a golden retriever enters the room, Kr turns to look at the dog, he wags his tail happy.

"Turn it on." Luthor says.

Desmond clicks a button and a sonic noise is turned on in the room, Kr grinds his teeth.

"What's going on?" Dr. Westfield asks confused not seeing Kr's face.

"You'll see."

Kr runs straight for the dog and punches it, over and over, the dog bites him, Kr kicks him while it was down killing it for no reason.

"Turn it off." Luthor says to him as he sees Kr on his knees punching the dog blooding getting everywhere, Desmond turns off the sonic noise.

Kr stops punching the dead dog getting up on his feet looking at his bloody hands, the dead dog, he killed it, he was confused. What happened? He looked up confused.

"He now reacts to the frequency on pure instinct, without a physical reinforcement."

"Good work doctor." Luthor says.

"Thank you Mr. Luthor." Desmond says with a smile.

"Let's field test him."

"Happily."

"What do you think, Dr. Westfield?" Luthor asks.

"It's…fascinating Mr. Luthor." Dr. Westfield says hesitantly with a smile.

"We're calling it Sonic trigger."

She looks at him still smiling. "Good name."

"Just in case."

She turns to Kr. "He looks tired."

"He should be, take care of him."

"Yes sir."

Luthor leaves, Dr. Westfield looks down at Kr and sighs.

Dr. Westfield takes the inhibitor collar off of him, lets him take a shower for a long while as he tries to take the dogs blood off of him then gets him in bed.

Kr looks at her. "Who am I?" he asks her.

"That's for you to find out."

He falls asleep in record time.

Dr. Westfield goes her lab and starts to write a letter in her desk.

Hello Superman, my name is Jennifer Westfield I am a geneticist hired by Cadmus to create a clone of you. For years we struggled to successfully clone you, and we failed miserably. So I came up with a plan to partially clone you, we failed, 12 times to be exact. Kr-13 is not what he seems he is actually 2 years old but we forced grown him to look the way he does. It's not his fault, it's mine and the things he has done are not his fault he's just a child and I hope with your help we can teach Kr to be just that, a child. Please try to remember that this is not his fault. He didn't choose this life. We…**I** made him this way. The blood he has shed is on my hands, it is not on his. Please understand why I had to ask him to kill one last time, this is about justice.

He is a boy not a weapon. He is my son and I love him.

…

"Kr, wake up." Dr. Westfield says as he shakes him, Kr wakes up. "We, we have used you, both me and Luthor. I am going to take you away from here."

"A mission?" Kr asks sitting up looking at her a little confused.

She looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes. A mission."

…

Dr. Westfield walks in Kr's room's gives him a watch with 22 minutes and a folder, she walks away. He grabs the folder and sees a picture of Dr. Desmond on it and puts on the watch and looks at the back of the picture, **Kill him and Destroy the building**. Kr gets up, he was wearing his white S uniform and kicks down the lock door as the alarm goes off he uses his tactical telekinesis to locate Dr. Desmond and finds him super speeding off.

Dr. Westfield is holding a bag as she hears the alarm going off and starts running to the outside using the stairs.

Dr. Desmond was in a room with 30 test tubes lined up with small embryos, each with Kr-13 through Kr-43 labeled on them.

"Specimen Kr-18 has gestation period…203 grams." He mumbles to himself as he writes it down. "Specimen Kr-19 is-" Kr snaps his neck quickly without him even realizing he was in the room.

Kr looks at the small embryo in the test tube takes a step back and uses his heat vision to destroy all of them, he looks at his watch. 17 minutes left.

"Don't move Kr-13!" a guard pointing a gun at him yells out, he was surrounded by other guards. "Don't even breath or I swear to god that-"

Kr turns and super speeds killing all of the guards in his way and all of the doctors that tried to stop him, or that begged him to not kill them.

Dr. Westfield was outside looking at her watch 3 minutes left. "Come on Kr. Where are you?" she whispers out in the cold snow.

Kr was down in the basement setting up explosives for 2 minutes enough to blow the whole place up, leaving no evidence of the massacre. Then super speeds out of the building before it blew up.

"Kr." Jenny says with a smile as she holds out her arms, Kr looks at her as he starts to walk up to her when he hears a high pitch noise-sonic trigger. He finches, she looks at him worried. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he looks at her with rage. "NO!" she yells out running away, he attacks her.

Kr was down on his knees as he looks at Jenny beaten her arm twisted, her eyes with tears. "What…I didn't-?" he stammers as he looks at his hands with blood.

"Kr-"

"No." he mumbles with tears in his eyes. "No, please, please no-"

"I love…you." Jenny mumbles with her last breath.

"Please." Kr says to her as tears come down his face. "Don't leave me. Wake up." he says to her shaking her. "Please wake up." He says desperately, he puts his face on her chest as he cries for the first time in his life. "Please don't go. What…what is my mission?" he asks her.

…

**What do you guys think?**


	2. Westfield

…

Kr and Jenny's bodies where covered in snow when he hears a 'WUP WUP WUP WUP' he looks up at the sky seeing three helicopters, he grabs Jenny's black duffle bag and runs off, he stops and walks back to Jenny's body and runs his hand on her hair then runs off.

"There's a body outside the south entrance but I'm not picking up any…wait! I'm detecting motion, near the east entrance." A man on the helicopter says to everyone. "Wegener, drop your squad to head him off on the east side of the forest I'll set down here."

Eight guards get off the helicopter using a line and set down on the snow, they cover each other's back until Kr uses his heat vision to burn their guns off of their hands, they all drop the guns and Kr attacks them, killing them all getting blood splattered on his face.

One is left. "Oh fuck." He says holding a gun.

Kr jumps up as he puts up his gun, Kr snaps his neck and grabs the gun pointing it up in the sky.

"Mauer come in! Come in-!" a man on the helicopter says on his com as Kr uses the gun from the guard to shoot him in the head through the window, the helicopter lands with a crash. Kr sighs then grabs the black bag and runs.

…Metropolis

Kr was outside a townhouse, he was wearing jeans, a black shirt, a baseball cap, and boots he was sitting by the sidewalk as a boy 14 years old with blonde hair with black highlights comes out of the house wearing black jeans, black boots, black shirt and black sweater with his hood up and walks out of the house. He did this every morning looking at the same house, as the family inside did the same thing every day, get up have breakfast, the boy would go to school while the woman and man would go to work.

The woman's name was Abby Westfield, she worked as a surgical nurse in a hospital. The man-Alexander Moore he was an accountant at the same hospital she worked at. The boy-Tony Westfield was a high school student, average grades and nothing special about him.

…

Tuesday morning, Kr walks up to the house and knocks wearing jeans, shoes and an orange Texas number 10 jersey shirt.

Abby opens the door. "Yes can I help you?"

Kr smiles at her holding the bag on his shoulder. "Hi." He says to her.

…

"How could you not tell me this, Abby?" Alexander asks her angry. "We've been together for a year, and this is how I find out?"

"Alex, I'm sorry! It's…it's complicated."

"Complicated!? How-"

"Mom?" Tony asks as he walks in the front door. "What's going on?"

"Tony!" Abby yells out surprised. "Where were you-? Never mind." She sighs. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Try _words_." Tony says to her.

"We have a guest. Your cousin, Jenny's son is here."

"What?!"

"He's in your room we can-" Abby starts, Tony runs up the stairs to his room. "Tony wait!" she sighs.

"What are you doing!?" Tony asks him annoyed.

"Looking at your pictures." Kr says as he looks at a sketch book filled with drawings.

"Yeah well, get out." Tony says grabbing the sketch book from him.

"Why do you draw him?" Kr asks as he walks out of the room.

"Who?" Tony asks putting the sketch book down on his desk.

"The man who took you."

"What? He's not real, he's just…from my dreams-nightmares."

"He's real, I killed him."

Tony looks at him shocked then pushes Kr out of the way and runs down stairs to the kitchen where Abby and Alex were eating, Kr follows.

"Tell them!" Tony yells out to him, Kr looks at him. "Tell them what you said!"

"What are you talking about?" Kr asks him looking confused.

"Tell them you killed him! Tell them he was real!"

"Tony, sweetie, calm down." Abby says to her son worried.

"Please, you have to tell her, you have to tell her I'm not crazy." Tony begs Kr, Kr looks at him still confused. "Please."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kr says to him.

"Tony, let's just go upstairs. Everything will be-" Abby starts, Tony runs out the door.

"We're sorry about that Conner." Alex starts using his fake name. "He's a bit…difficult."

"We should go after him." Abby says.

"It'll be alright, he always comes back."

"Right." Abby sighs then looks at Conner. "Let's get you settled in." she says to him, they go up the stairs and into Tony's room looking at his closet. "You can borrow some of Tony's clothes until we can go shopping for you." She says as he looks at the clothes, all of it was black and gray. "It's all like this, I'm sorry. Everything I buy for him, he throws out."

"Ok." Conner says as he looks at the clothes.

They go out the door, Conner wearing black jeans torn at his knees, dark red boots with white skulls on them, a spiked choker, slightly tight V-neck red shirt and a black jacket with white fake fur on the hood.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" Abby asks in a blue nurses scrubs.

"Yes." Conner says as he listens for Tony's voice.

"Ok…well…anyway, you can just visit the school today, and we'll get you officially enrolled…somehow." Abby says to him as she walks to her car. "Do you have a birth certificate?"

"I have seven." Conner says finally finding Tony, then turns to look at her. "I know where the school is. I can get there from here."

"Ah, I think I should-"

"Thank you." Conner says and walks off to the sidewalk.

He finds Tony sitting down at a park bench by the ocean and walks up to him sitting down with him. "Why didn't you tell them?" Tony asks him.

"When I saw your pictures, I though you remembered what happened. Had I known the truth, I wouldn't have told you either."

"Why?"

"You are safer not knowing."

"But you said the man who took me is dead. You said you-"

"I killed him. But the ones who made me, they-"

"Wait, wait, wait, the ones who made you!? What are you talking about?" Tony asks him confused, Conner turns to look around then stands up. "What are you?-" Conner floats in midair. "Whoa!" he says standing up looking up at him.

Conner lands on his feet. "If these men knew I was here, they would kill you and your mother to get to me. No one but you can know the truth." He says to him.

"oh…ok." Tony says still in shock.

Conner turns. "We should go to school now. I do not like to be late." He says as he starts to walk away.

"oh…ok." He say as he watches Conner walk off, then follows.

…Abraham Lincoln High School

"Anything? Even steel?" Tony asks him with a smile as they walk up to the school.

"Yes."

"Heat vision too?"

"Yes."

"Do you…do you use them to kill?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel bad about it?"

Conner doesn't answer the question but they go in the school walking through the hall. As they walk in the hallway people stare at the new kid. Conner paid no attention to the looks he was getting from both the males and females as they mumble.

"Freaks."

"Goths."

"Well look who finally made a friend." A guy with a letterman jacket says pulling Tony against the locker. "Or is it **boy**friend?"

"Screw off, Henessey!" Tony says pushing him away.

"Let him go." Conner says to him glaring.

"Or what little boy? You're gonna hurt me?"

"Yes." Conner says as he shows him his teeth glaring.

"Come on Conner!" Tony yells out as he grabs his writs pulling them away, as Conner continues to glare. "Forget him."

A girl in a cheerleader outfit looks at Conner. "He's kinda hot." She says with a smirk, her friends look at her with a disgusting look. "For a **freak**." She adds, they nod and giggle.

…First period-French II

"New student with us today, how charming. Mr.…Westfield, is it? You were late, not a promising start." The French teacher says in French as he looks at Conner sitting down next to Tony in the middle of the class. "I assume you have some passing familiarity with the romance languages?" he asks him again in French.

"Oui." Conner says with a small smile, they all turn to look at him.

"Well, then, perhaps you can give us a demonstration of your linguistic skills, above and beyond the word _yes_." The French teacher says again in French. "Go on then, stand up let us hear you."

Conner stands up and starts specking in perfect French. "Protocols for international information gathering: when dealing with local police and authorities, bribes would be effective. If the information cannot be obtained through bribes, resort to torture, keeping in mind that on-duty officers must be able to report in or their disappearance will raise alarms, endangering the mission. When dealing with higher-ranking officials, bribes are too costly, the first course of action should be torture. If this does not result in success, proceed to the abduction and/or execution of family members, always beginning with female relatives."

…Outside the principal's office.

"What the **hell** did you say!?" Tony asks Conner as they sit on two chairs, Conner shrugs' not knowing what he said was wrong.

…Lunch

"No one talked to me after the abduction…no one believed me. Until you." Tony says to Conner as they sit on a table, Tony eating a burger while Conner drank chocolate milk with a straw listening to him. "They thought I made the story up, trying to get attention. "Or that I was crazy…even my mom thinks I'm crazy."

Conner let's go of the straw in his lips. "I do not think you are crazy." He says to him.

"I know." Tony says to him with a smile. "You're my only friend."

…Biology

The teacher was writing on the white board as he talks. "Human body contains, on average, seven liters of blood, which-"

"That is not correct." Conner interrupts.

"Excuse me?"

"Shh Conner don't-" Tony whispers as he sits on the same lab table beside him.

"The human body contains an average of 6 quarts or 5.6 liters of blood, not seven. Your data is flawed." Conner says to him, everyone in class looks at him.

"Thank you for interrupting my lecture, Mr. Westfield. Is there any more trivia about the human body you'd like to share with the class?"

Conner stands up. "There are 26 ways to kill a person without leaving signs of an attack, nine of which involve suffocation or the use of gas. When administering poisons, it is important to create mixtures that contain chemicals that are already found in the body. Potassium is an excellent example of this, as it helps mask the presence of toxins. The most effective technique for-"

…Principal office…again

"Two times in less than four hours the both of you are in my office!" Mrs. McCracken yells at them both. "What is the matter with you?! You do not talk about torturing police, you do not talk about ways to poison people! In this day and age, you're lucky I didn't immediately involve the police! And you, Tony, you're no stranger to this office, are you!? But you should know better, after all of your acting out last year. Two lost boys, trying to be special, trying to get everybody's attention. Well, you're not special, and you're not here to get attention! You will both shut up, and let the other kids learn! Are you even listening to me?!"

"What, you're back again!? What is this all-suffocation? Gas? You told your biology class how to kill people?! This is two times in less than four hours the both of you are in my office!" Conner starts yelling word per word that Mrs. McCracken yelled at them from the beginning of them sitting down on the chairs. "What is the matter with you?! You do not talk about torturing police, you do not talk about ways to poison people!" he stands up as the chair falls down putting his hands on the principles desk. "In this day and age, you're lucky I didn't immediately involve the police! And you, Tony, you're no stranger to this office, are you!? But you should know better, after all of your acting out last year. Two lost boys, trying to be special, trying to get everybody's attention-"

Tony looked scared and shocked.

…outside of school

"Suspended! I've never been suspended before. I can't believe you did that my mom is going to kill us." Tony yells at Conner.

"What kind of training does your mother have?" Conner asks as calmly while he stands, arms crossed.

"I wish we could just run away." Tony sighs.

"Run away to where?"

"Anywhere!"

"Ok."

"What?! How? We don't have a car."

Conner smiles as he looks at the red corvette in front of them with a sign saying Mrs. McCracken. Tony looks at the car, then the sign then at Conner and smiles. Conner hotwires the car and they take off.

12:29 pm-First to The Fine Arts Museum of Metropolis, looking at the paintings as Tony shows him the art.

2:07 pm-Then at the Loews Movie Theatre, they buy popcorn and cokes as they watch a horror movie everyone screams while Conner drinks his coke calmly watching the movie.

4:42 pm-They go to Six-Flags Marine World, they ride the roll coasters, watch the dolphins perform and then they watch the whales perform right in the front seat as they get splashed with water.

6:51 pm-They end up at the arcade pointing fake plastic guns at the screen shooting down zombies getting the high score.

12:14 am-They enter the Imagine Dragons concert at The Purple Onion, bouncing up and down at the music.

5:12 am-Metropolis Park

"They…they made you kill your mom?" Tony asks as they walk around in the park with Imagine Dragons black souvenir T-shirt. "They made you kill Aunt Jenny?"

"Yes."

"But…how?"

"The ones who made me…they made a sonic trigger…a high pitch noise, when I hear it, everything goes black…and when I wake up, everyone's dead." Conner says to him.

"Conner…" Tony stops walking and looks at him, Conner turns to look at him. "I'm so sorry." He says and hugs him.

"Me too." Conner says as he hugs him back.

…

Alex Moore was in his car parked with the window down as a man on a hood walks by and gives him an envelope. "They're expecting your call." The man says and walks off.

Alex opens the envelope grabbing an ear piece putting it on his ear. "I almost lost him today, he went off the grid again. Uh-huh." Alex says as he looks inside the envelope. "I won't be able to take Kr-13 down on my own…Understood." He pauses as he takes out a microscopic circle size device. "Yes I have the trigger." He says with a smile.

…night

"Do you know what you put me through?!" Abby yells at Tony and Conner as they get home.

"Mom-"

"I've been worried sick! Alex is still out there looking for you! I thought you were dead!"

"Mom!" Tony yells out at her, she looks at him angry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, for everything." He says to her and hugs her.

"I…I…oh Tony, I thought I lost you." Abby says hugging her son.

"I know I'm sorry. But things are going to be better now…I promise." Tony says hugging her.

Conner looks at them from behind as they hug each other, then turns around looking away.

…

Conner and Tony where walking down the side walk as they pass some stores looking in every ones in a while just to check out the merchandise. Tony takes out his cell phone and starts dialing.

"Hi, Alex. How's mom feeling?"

"A little better, I'm making her some tea now." Alex says as he answers the phone making tea.

"Good. Well, we're almost home so-"

"Before you come home, I need you to stop by the drugstore and pick up some medicine for your mom."

"Oh, ok. Sure, we'll be home with the stuff in, like 20 minutes."

"20 minutes, great. Thanks Tony. See you soon." Alex says as he hangs up holding a microscopic circle device with a smile.

"We have to grab some stuff for mom-hey, do you have any money?"

"Yes. I have one hundred forty-seven thousand six hundred and ninety-two dollars." Conner says to him as they pass some stores.

Tony stops walking in front of a Tv store. "What? Seriously?"

"Yes." Conner says as he turns to look at him.

"What…well, can I borrow 20 bucks?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Tony says and looks at him waiting for him to get the money out. "Can I borrow it now?" he asks him.

"No. The money is at your house."

"Oh." Tony says as he looks down at untied shoelace.

"Breaking news coming in from Washington D.C." Cat Grant says on the TV, as Conner looks at the store window. "We take you live to the Hall of Justice where there was an attack. A suicide bomber threatened to detonate the bomb if he wasn't transferred one million dollars to his bank account. Superman managed to take the bomb up in the sky as it detonated. Everyone was unharmed." She says as the camera zooms in on Superman as with Wonder woman rubs her thumb on his black smoke dirty cheek. Conner touches the window as Superman smiles at Wonder woman, Flash pats him on the back.

"Conner?" Tony asks as he looks at him. "Conner, are you ok?" he asks him, he looks at Superman on the screen. "Huh? I never realized but you guys kinda look alike."

"Yes." Conner says simply.

"Come on, we've got to go home and get some cash."

…

"How are you doing?" Alex asks Abby as he walks in the room holding a tray with tea.

Abby coughs as she sits up in her bed. "I'll be fine, you don't have to do all of this. It's probably just a 24 hour thing." She says to him.

"You're probably right." Alex says as he walks over to her as he puts the tray down with the cup, honey, and a tea pot. "So in 24 hours, I'll go back to being a jerk. Until then, I brought you some tea." He says as he runs his hand on her pixie black hair putting in a tiny micro-chip in her hair without her even realizing it. "I called Tony…he's on his way home with some cough drops."

"Thank you, Alex. Can you believe how different Tony has been?" Abby says as Alex pours tea in her cup with tea. "Maybe it's Conner, I don't know. But he seems so much happier."

"I'll be happier if you drink your tea. It's good for you." He says to her and turns on the tv. "Here watch some tv." He says giving her the remote control.

"Ok." Abby says as she smells the tea. "It smells good. What flavor is it?"

"Chamomile." Alex says as he walks out of the room with the tray he walks back down the kitchen grabbing the car keys about to walk out the house.

"HELLO!" Tony says as he enters the house knocking Alex down on the floor. "Alex? What are you-" he starts chuckling. "Oh man, Alex, I'm sorry, what are you doing down there?" he gets down trying to help him up. "Here let me help you up."

"K-13-" Alex whispers scared.

"What?" Tony asks confused.

"Where is he!" Alex yells out in a panic.

"Alex chill! What are you-"

"Where is K-13!?" Alex yells out.

"What is your problem!? He's…what did you call him?"

Conner was standing by the steps of the house as his ears pick up a high pitch noise, he listens for a second then turns to the opened door walking up the steps looking at them, his eyes filled with rage.

"Oh god, oh god." Alex mumbles over and over as he sees Kr, he pulls out his cell phone.

"Conner?" Tony says confused, Alex stands up pushing Tony out of the way.

"Abort the mission! I need evac now!" Alex yells out in the cell phone.

"Mission? Alex what are you-?" Tony asks as he falls back down on is butt.

"NOW!" Alex yells into the phone, Kr jumps to Alex as his back is turned. "HELP ME!" he yells out.

Kr jumps on him, punching him over and over and over and over as Alex screams.

"Conner! Stop! Please stop!" Tony yells as he looks at the blood on Kr's clothes, face and the floor. Then he remembered something Conner had told him about a sonic trigger that made him kill him mom. "oh fuck." He mumbles. "The noise." He remembers. "MOM!" he runs up the stairs quickly.

"Tony! What's wrong?!" Abby asks as she runs out of the room looking at him.

Tony looks at her as she hears a tiny buzz coming from her. "Come on!" he pats her down trying to here where the buzzing was coming from.

"What's going on?!"

"Hurry!" Tony yells out as he sees Kr coming up the stairs as they hear a little fly buzzing, he was hearing an extremely pitch noise like an alarm. "Come on!" he yells at his mother as he pushes her in the bathroom, closing the door locking it.

"What are you-? Was that Conner?" Abby asks as she saw Conner before Tony closed the door.

Kr punches him fist in the door Tony yells out then gets out of the door looking around the bathroom. "We have to go we have to get out of here!"

"Tony, WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Abby yells out scared.

"Where is that buzzing coming from?" Tony asks himself.

He looks at his mother then looks at the shower then runs to turn it on and pushes his mother in the tub along with him as Kr kicks down the door looking at them dripping in blood Abby yells out, Tony holds his mother as he screams. Kr looks at them with murder in his eyes walking to them then pauses. The micro-chip that Alex had implanted in Abby's hair had shorted out when the water hit it.

Kr stops as he listens. "They're here." He says calmly, Abby and Tony look at him scared. "They're coming for us." He says to them pulling them out of the tub.

"Alex is dead." A guard says as more guards show up looking at the house. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way."

"Alex said something about aborting the mission. What's happening? Are they after you?!" Tony ask as they run down the stairs, Conner first, Tony next, Abby last.

"What about Alex?" Abby asks. "Where is he? Tony, where is-" she sees the dead body and all of the blood. "Alex?" she screams out. "ALEX!"

"MOM! Oh, God, mom, I'm sorry!" Tony says as he holds her. "Don't look, mom, you have to calm down! I think we're in trouble! Conner help me!" Conner punches Abby, knocking her out. "What did you do that for?!"

"They're coming here to kill you, Tony!" Conner yells out at him, Tony calms down a little. "They're coming to kill you both." He says calmly picks up Abby bride style. "We have to get down to the basement."

Tony yells out as something crashes down through a window with smoke, they run down to a door opening it. Tony starts coughing. "What is that? Anthrax?!" he asks scared.

"It's tear gas. Hurry, please." Conner says calmly as they walk down the stairs putting Abby down on the floor.

"Why'd you take us down here? There's no way out!" Tony asks him panicked. Conner uses his heat vision to cut a pipe line up in the ceiling. "AHH! COLD!" he says as the water starts pouring down hitting him.

"Listen to me. You have to stay down here." Conner says to him as he starts walking up the stairs, then turns to look at him. "No matter what you hear. Don't move. Don't make a sound. Do you understand?"

"Y-Y-yes-s-s. It's just so cold." Tony says hugging himself shivering.

Conner walks up the stairs, closing the door behind him, more tear gas gets thrown in the windows, the guards walk in guns up.

"Scanning for targets."

"Infrared picking up heat signatures in the basement." A guard says in his com. "Body temp too low to be human. Subjects are not human."

Conner snaps his neck from behind, crying from the tear gas, he whips them off.

"Northeast bedroom, second floor." Another guard with gun says as he exits the room, Conner was floating up in the ceiling. "Clear." Conner jumps down snapping the guys' neck.

"South hallway, Bathroom, clear." Another guard says as he snaps his neck then walks out of the bathroom going down into the kitchen.

"He's in the kitchen!" a guard yells out, Kr runs to him and snaps his neck.

"Shoot him!"

"KILL HIM!" a guard yells out as they start shooting with kryptonite bullets.

"We are engaging Kr-13!"

"Good luck with that." The voice at the other end of the com says.

Conner dodges most of the bullets but gets shot a couple of times, then tosses the kitchen table to protect him.

"Subject is hit. I repeat subject is-"

Conner throws knives at them hitting them in the head killing them. Tony was down in the basement shivering hearing gunfire, screams. The door opens.

"Conner?" Tony says as he sees light, then sees a guard. "Oh no-"

Conner holding a knife slides the guard's throat, he falls down the stairs. Conner walks down the stairs bleeding, he drops the knife and starts to use his index finger and thumb to take out the bullets out on his shoulder, stomach, thigh and chest.

"Ops Team, we need to wrap this up. What's your status? We've got about 10 minutes before local law shows up." The voice pauses. "Boys?"

"Tony, we are leaving. Get my duffel bag and take only what you absolutely need." Conner says as he walks down the flooded basement picking up Abby. "You have three minutes to get out of the house." He says walking back up the stairs. "Do you understand?" he asks him.

Tony was looking down at the dead body. "Huh? Yes." He says following Conner.

While Tony packed up a bag for himself, packed a bag for his mother and grabbed Conner's black duffle bag. Conner grabbed the keys, went in the car put Abby down in the back seat laying her down, went to the trunk of the car grabbing two set of license plates that he had hided in the car took out the old ones and replaced them. Tony runs down and puts the bags in the trunk.

"Get in the car." Conner says to him, Tony gets in closing the door.

Conner walks back in the house, down in the basement and uses his heat vision to blow up the gas, then super speeds off before the blast got to him. Tony flinches as the house he grew up in blew up. Conner gets in the car turns it on and drives off.

…Somewhere in Pennsylvania

They were driving in an empty road passing empty fields of grass, trees. Abby was in the passenger seat, Conner was still driving, Tony was in the back seat sleeping.

"Stop." Abby says to Conner, Conner continues driving. "Conner stop the car."

Conner looks at her and pulls over at the clear empty road. "Do you want to switch?" he asks her.

"I want to show you something." Abby says as she opens the glove compartment pulling out a picture. "When Jenny brought Tony home…after you saved him from the man that took him, he gave me this picture." She says showing him a picture of Conner, he had his white S uniform looking at the camera his eyes where empty. "Jenny told me your name was Conner and that she needed to get you away from where you were living." Conner looks at the picture. "I thought she had gotten into a bad relationship, but I never imagined…I mean, how could I? But…what I'm trying to say is the day she told me about you, I saw a side of my sister that I thought my father stole from her. For so long Jenny didn't love anyone…not our mother, not me and especially not herself…but you changed that, Conner." she tells him. "She loved you, truly. And her love for you took away all the pain my father caused her. You saved her, Conner. You saved Tony and now you've saved me too." She says and hugs him, Conner stiffens. "You've saved us all, Conner." She starts crying a little. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

…Hershey Motel

They stopped at a motel, they got two queen beds, and a shower. Abby took a shower and feel asleep. Tony was laying down then wakes up to Conner getting out of the shower and him put on a black shirt, jeans, boots and goes to his duffle bag getting out two passports and a pair of new scissors.

"What are you doing?" Tony asks sitting up.

"Dr. Westfield-" Conner starts.

"You're mother." He corrects him.

"Yes. My mother made these passports for us. I'm changing them so you and Abby can use them."

"But don't you need one?"

"No."

"Oh…ok."

…The U.S/Canadian Border, Pennsylvania

"The money will last you until you reach the safe house on the map. There's more money there. Take as much as you can and never return to it." Conner says as they walk up an airport building giving them the duffle bag as he put on a backpack. "Keep moving for the first month and alternate your cover stories as you move. You have everything you need to get you the rest of the way."

Tony turns to look at him. "What do you mean **you**? You mean **us** right?" he says to him. "Conner?"

"I cannot go with you."

"WHAT! Why?!"

"We love you so much Conner." Abby says as she walks up to him hugging him. "We're going to miss you every day."

"What are you doing!?" Tony asks angry as his mother pulls away from Conner. "You have to come with us! You have-"

"I can't!" Conner yells at him, Tony looks at him upset. "Tony, don't you understand…they'll never stop coming after me. Without me, you have a chance. I can't risk your life…not again."

"But how…how with you find us?" Tony asks him. "I said, how will you find us!?" he yells at him.

"Good-bye Tony." Conner says to him and turns to walk off.

"Conner wait." Tony says pulling out a locket out of his pocket. "I was going to give you this when we got settled." He grabs his hand puts it on his hand. "It's the picture of your mom from the passport. I put a picture of me in it too. I know it's girly and you probably will never wear it-"

Conner hugs him. "Thank you." He says to him.

Tony hugs him back, Conner lets him go having to push Tony away and walks off as he starts to cry, Tony starts to cry as well, Abby hugs him as they enter the airport.

…

**COMMENT!**


	3. Superman

…Metropolis

Superman lands on top of the Daily Planet Lois Lane waiting for him with a smile.

"Hey Superman." Lois says smiling at him.

"Hey Big guy!" Jimmy Olsen says as he drags a brown Santa clause bag putting it with 2 others.

"What are those?" Superman asks looking at the bags.

"Letters." Lois says as she opens one up.

"We've been receiving them for years. Chief asked us to take them off his hands, so here they are." Jimmy says to him and sighs.

"Dear Superman." Lois starts reading the letter with flowers on the side of the paper. "Last night my mom was walking home from work. She is a house cleaner and works at Metropolis Estates. She worked late last night, and to save money she didn't take the bus like she usually does. She walked by an alley and a man attacked her and dragged her in. She was so scared. She screamed but the man got angrier and hit her and then put a knife to her neck. My mom said she thought she would never see us again. That's when she said you appeared from nowhere and pulled the man off her knocked him out. I don't know what we could do without our mom and you saved her life. I don't know if you will ever read this, but I wanted to tell you thank you and God bless you, Superman. Love Bess Niles." She finishes and puts it back in the envelope.

"She could be a reporter." Superman says teasing.

"Mind taking them off our hands?"

"No problem." Superman says as he grabs the bags. "Was that all?"

"Yup."

"Ok well…see you guys around." Superman says and flies off with the bags.

"Maybe next time you can carry the bags."

"Oh Jimmy that's just mean."

…**Fortress of Solitude **

Superman was sitting down reading the letters smiling as he remembered most of the stories some he didn't but it was a nice reminder. A robot with a yellow S shield on his chest walks up to him.

"Last bag Kal-El."

"Thank you." Superman says to him as he grabs a random letter from the bag. "I've been thing of making more of you."

"That would be practical."

"Yes it would, plus the zoo is getting crowed."

"Shall we expand, again?"

"Yes, go right ahead."

Superman continues to read the letter and pauses as he looks at the letter and the envelope at the address, Superman stands up and puts the letter back in the envelope and walks off.

"Batman?"

"I'm patrolling Superman."

…**Gotham**

Batman was surrounded by gangbangers with guns and knives when Superman appears knocking all of them down.

"Now." Superman says to him.

Batman looks at him annoyed.

…**BatCave**

"No known names by Jennifer Westfield or Jenny."

"She's a geneticist-"

"So you've said." Batman snaps at him. "It's obviously fake." He says referring to the letter.

"Obviously?"

"Clark you are getting on my last nerve."

Superman sighs. "There has to be something, what about Cadmus?"

"It's a genetics research laboratory in Washington, D.C. like the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the Earth."

"Fascinating." Superman sighs.

"You are being very impatient, it's eye opening."

"What about family members?"

Batman types. "There are 20,025 Westfields in the US."

"Ok print me a copy of they're addresses." Superman says as he looks at the list of the names.

Batman looks at the extremely long list then at Superman. "Are you insane?" he asks him curiously.

"Do you have a better idea?" Superman snaps at him.

"We narrow down the search." Batman says simply. "She's a woman so we can rule out only children with male siblings, she's between the age of 30-35, she's a geneticist-as you love to point out, and she a Female." Batman puts in the new perimeters. "Ok that leaves us with 3,394."

"Give me the addresses." Superman says quickly.

"Hold on Superman." Batman says annoyed and something dings he turns to the computer and pulls up a search.

"What's that?"

"Fingerprints I ran on the letter. Did you know that you didn't have any?"

"Any what?"

"Fingerprints."

"Yes I did."

"Ok, they belong to…Jennifer Westfield."

"I thought you said she didn't exist."

"She doesn't, she's dead."

"What happed?"

"According to the FBI-"

"FBI?"

"She was beaten to death in her own house, the intruder was never caught."

"Give me an address."

"Clark, she has a sister and a nephew, Abigail and Anthony Westfield." Batman says as he pulls up pictures of them right next to each other.

"Give me the address." Superman says again.

"It's a Metropolis Address 236 E 58th."

"Thanks Bruce."

"Superman wait-"

"I know you think this is a waste of time, but I at least have to see if there is some truth in it." Superman says as he starts to walk away.

"The house blew up." Batman blurts out.

"What?" Superman turns back around looking at the screen in the bat computer.

"The FBI was called in after the fire department found fragments of advanced weaponry and the remains of 27 bodies in the wreckage." Batman tells him, then turns to look at him. "It's a dead end."

"Are they dead, the family?"

"According to the FBI yes." Batman says to him as he brings up pictures of Abby and Tony Westfield with brown hair. "I flagged they're passports under fake names by the Pennsylvania/Canadian border. They're gone."

"And the boy."

"Kr-13." Batman says, Superman looks at him. "I didn't find him."

"Can you find them?"

"They're hiding." Batman says to him. "If I start digging they might get caught. You willing to put their lives in danger?"

"No."

"Then it's a dead end." Batman says as Superman walks off. "I'm sorry."

…**Interstate 80**

Kr was walking down the desert empty street wearing jeans, red t-shirt, boots and a backpack on he had no home now that Tony and Abby where gone and he couldn't stay in one place for too long otherwise Cadmus might find him again.

A red pickup truck drove up and stopped besides him. "You're lucky I came around when I did. Temperature's climbing. Gonna be damn hot day." The man says as he looks at him, blonde hair with a black cap, a white shirt, jeans, and an eagle tattoo on his arm. "Where you headed?"

"Away." Kr says.

"Hop on kid."

Kr opens the door and sits down. "Thank you."

They drive off.

"Day like this, you try to walk the read, the road'll burn your feet burn your bones. Cook a grown man just looking at it. And you're only a kid." the man says to him as he keeps talking. "All by yourself. You have a girlfriend." He asks him, Kr says nothing. "Boyfriend?" Kr turns to look at him. "Right. Never mind none of my business. But I see boys like you all the time. Runners, running away from girlfriends, bad families. Got a nephew, maybe your age, always told him it was better to stay and fight out problems. Gotta outlive the hard times. Make better with what you got. Running don't solve nothing."

"You're right."

"Yes I am."

"Can you drop me off?" kr asks him.

"There's a diner a couple miles out."

"Here is fine, I have to go back."

The man pulls over and Kr gets out. "Thank you."

"Sure."

Kr runs a bit and takes of flying, the man watches as he flies off shocked.

…**Metropolis **

Superman was flying around trying to clear his head, five days and he still couldn't get that letter out of his head.

"Superman what are you doing?"

"Flying."

"Come meet me at the top of the Rockefeller plaza."

"I'm here." Superman says and sees Wonder woman, Flash and Batman waiting for him. "What's going on?"

"This is an intervention." Wonder woman says to him.

Superman smiles. "Are you kidding?"

"Do we look like we're kidding?" Batman asks him. "It's been five days you have to get over it."

"You've been distracted and not me kinda of distraction bad distracted." Flash says to him.

"What he said." Batman said.

"The letter you received was a fake-"

"You can't know that."

"He's not your responsibility." Wonder woman says to him.

"How can you say that?" Superman asks her. "Even if he was raised in a lab, he has my blood, my powers, he's my family."

"Do you feel that?" Batman asks as he looks around the building.

"Feel what?" Flash asks as he looks around.

"We're being watched." Batman says to them.

Superman takes a look around using his visions. "I don't see anyone." He says as he looks at the nearby buildings for anyone who might be hiding, Wonder woman looks around as well, and Batman while Flash crossed his arms.

"You know you gotta teach me how to do that." Flash says to Batman. "Being able to feel you being watched it's a-"

"It's a what, Flash?" Superman asks as he turns to look at him he was gone.

"Flash?" Wonder woman asks looking for him.

"Flash where are you?" Batman asks clicking his com and waiting for him to answer.

"Flash this is not funny, respond." Wonder woman says.

"I'll trace his com." Batman says as he pulls out a holo-computer from his wrist looking for a red dot. "He's across the building." He tells them, he pulls out a batgrappler and swings while Wonder woman and Superman flew.

Batman's rope gets cut and he crashes to the buildings window, he takes a breath and grabs his arm.

"Batman?" Wonder woman asks on her com.

"Did you cut my rope!?" Batman snaps at them.

"No." they both say offended.

"I'm going to go check on him." Superman says to Wonder woman, Superman flies down while Wonder woman watches him fly down. "You ok?" he asks Batman as he flows by the window.

"Fine." Batman says annoyed. "Who cut my rope?"

"Well it wasn't me and it wasn't Diana."

"Where is Diana? We need to stick together he's trying to split us apart."

"Who's are you talking about?"

"Whoever is attacking us. Go check on Diana."

"The Amazon?"

"Superman."

"I'm going." Superman says as he starts flying up.

"Superman." Batman calls out to him, pulling his hand out. Superman sighs as he grabs his hand and they fly up on the building, landing looking for Wonder woman. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea." Superman says.

"I don't like this." Batman says tense.

Kr punches Superman all the way across town, Batman takes a step back. Kr looks at him standing calmly, Batman recognized him from somewhere. "Do I have to knock you out too?" he asks him.

"No." Batman says to him.

Kr turns his back to Batman, Batman takes out a stun gun and shoots him. Kr ducks down does a flip/spin and kicks Batman hard on his stomach knocking him back to the ground coughing up blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Superman asks him flying in.

Kr uses his heat vision, pushing Superman back, Kr flies up to him punching him in the jaw knocking him down on the road, the cars all stop crashing into each other. Kr free falls down landing down on Superman's stomach. Superman yells out in pain, then uses his heat vision, Kr flips back to a car dodging the heat vision.

"Talk to me!"

Kr picks up a car and tosses it to him, Superman punches it breaking it in half, Kr was behind it and punches Superman back, Kr kicks Superman then grabs his head and slams it down on his knee. He kicks him while his down, Superman grabs his foot and tosses him to a car.

"I know what happen to you." Superman says as he bleeds from his lip and has a cut on his forehead. "No one should have to go through that, especially not a child."

Kr stands up. "I am **not** a child!" he yells at him angry then swings his fists.

Superman grabs both his wrists before making contact with his face. "You **are** even though they tried to take that away from you."

Kr jumps up his feet on Superman's chest kicking him off of him doing a flip landing on his feet then jumping up and kicking him in the face. Superman flies off then rolls in the ground, he gets up in pain.

"Why come after us?"

"Not **them**, just you."

"I don't understand."

"This is your fault!" Kr yells at him, he runs and punches him, Superman gets out of the way, Kr twists his body and kicks Superman in the stomach then gets on his feet. "Everything I am is because of **you**!"

"You're confused, I didn't know anything about you until 5 days ago."

"You're **lying**!"

"No, I got the letter from your mother, I'm sorry."

Kr screams angry then rushes to punch him in the stomach, Superman punches him first knocking him down Kr looks up at him bleeding from his lip then sweeps his leg under Superman. "Don't talk about my mother!" he yells at him standing up.

"I'm sorry." Superman says getting up, Kr gets in a fighting stand. "I know what happened, she's dead, and I'm sorry."

"I killed her."

"What?" Superman asks him shocked. "Why?"

"**They** made me kill her."

"And now who's making you do this?"

"No one, I am a weapon, I must be stopped, I must be destroyed!"

"You want me to kill you?"

"Yes!"

"You think you deserve to die?"

"Yes!"

"No!" Superman yells at him, Kr looks at him a little surprised. "Maybe I do, but not you." he says to him. "You didn't choose this life and there was nothing you could have done to stop what happened."

"NO!" Kr yells out. "I have to die! I have to be stopped!"

"Look at me. Your mother sent me a letter so I know what happened…what they did to you and that it wasn't your fault. None of it."

"My mother…I killed her." he says as he gets down on his knees tears in his eyes. "I killed her."

Superman gets down and hugs him as Kr cries on his chest. "I'm sorry Kr."

"Superman!" Flash yells out as he super speeds stopping in front of them. "Ummm…Are you alright?"

Superman stands up, and helps Kr up. "I'm fine Flash, are you ok, where did you-?"

"I knocked him out and put him in the South pole." Kr says no longer crying.

"Where's Wonder woman?" Flash asks.

"Up in the Chrysler building."

"Batman?" Flash asks.

"He's in the rooftop, he needs medical attention."

"Are you sure you're Superman's clone?" Flash asks.

"Yes."

"It's fine Flash, get Batman and Wonder woman. I have to talk to Kr."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go check on the others." Superman says to him. "Kr, follow me."

**Fortress of Solitude…The Zoo**

"This place is big."

"Most of the animals in this place don't have a home, no longer have a planet to call home. Many of the animals found her are either representatives of an endangered species, or the last surviving specimens of destroyed worlds."

"Like you."

"Exactly I guess I share a bond with theses creatures. Occasionally, some of the animals escape from the zoo, but I always labor to keep them healthy and secure."

"Maybe you should kill them."

"Why do you say that?"

"Wouldn't that be the merciful thing to do, no home, no family-"

"I'm their family."

"My mother sent you a letter?"

"Yes, in case she didn't make it out." Superman says as robot comes up to Superman holding a letter. "By the time I tried to find you, you were gone and you have been extremely hard to fine. No one should have to go through what you did, especially not a child. But now you've got a choice to make. That's the letter Jenny send me." he says to him, Kr grabs the letter looking at the writing in the envelop. "You know what Cadmus wanted from you. Now find out what your mother wanted." Kr looks at him. "Don't get me wrong…it won't be easy. It'll take time to figure things out."

"They'll come for me, even at your Fortress."

"Kid, they try to take you from here, then they're asking for a world of pain."

"Will you help me?"

Superman smiles. "Yes."

…**Batcave**

Batman had found Kr's bag at the top of the building, he went back to Gotham after a very brief trip to the hospital, there he took off his costume off in a little pain, he tosses all of Kr's things in a table. He puts the money filled with 100's and 20's looking at them, flipping through them and puts them aside. A book The Adventures of Pinocchio by Carlo Collodi, it was old at least 3 years old and the pages where worn out. Then looks at the clothes jeans, a black t-shirt and a jacket with a baseball cap checking the pockets and putting it aside, Batman grabs a Blackhawk knife looking at it.

"Why does he need a knife?" Batman asks himself as he puts it down.

"New case?" Dick asks as he walks up to him wearing sweatpants and a muscle shirt.

"Something like that?"

"What happened?" Dick asks noticing the bandages around his torso.

"What do you see?" Bruce asks pointing to the things on the table.

Dick looks at the things looking at the money checking if it was real and sighs. "Knife, non-sequential bills, clothes. He's a nomad, he has a knife so he can fight, clothes is casual normal a strong desire to blend in with the crowd." He analyses, then picks up the book. "Why is he reading this?"

"To understand."

"Understand what?"

"I don't know."

"How to be a real boy?" Dick asks with a smirk.

"What?"

"It's what he says, after the fairy gives him a wish. I'm a real boy."

"He wants to be a real boy."

"Who are we talking about?" Dick asks putting down the book looking at him.

"Someone that I'm guess you're about to meet."

…**BatCave**

"I believe this belongs to Kr-13." Batman says giving the backpack to Superman.

"Yeah, we went out looking for it, thanks." Superman says taking it. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got kicked in the stomach by a truck."

"I've been thinking-"

"Don't."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were going to say that it'd be a good idea for him to join the Team."

"And you don't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's an assassin."

"He's a kid."

Batman walks over to his computer and pulls out a file. "Do you remember this?" he asks him as he pulls out pictures of 2 years ago, murdered their bodies twisted, blood everywhere and pulls out a picture of a 13 year old boy and a 15 year old boy.

"What's your point Bruce?" Superman asks annoyed looking away from the bloody pictures.

"Your **kid** did this."

"How do you know that?"

"I recognized him, he was the survivor remember? It took me a while to see it, probably because we found him covered in blood."

"Maybe we should just ask him."

"And if he lies."

"He won't."

"He _can't_ is a better answer."

**Fortress of solitude…The zoo **

Kr was sleeping in the zoo, laying down in the grass, some of the little animals where curled up by him. Superman was standing arms crossed looking down at him with a smile.

Batman walks up to him. "What the hell is taking so long?" he asks him annoyed then looked down at Kr.

"How does that saying go? Let sleeping dogs lay."

"He's not a dog." Batman says to him. "Hey wake up!" he yells out.

Kr opens his eyes, the animals all look up and scatter, Kr sits up then stretches his arms.

"I told you to sleep in the bed if you got tired."

"I know." Kr says stand up. "Hello."

"Let's get this over with." Batman says and walks back out, followed by Superman and Kr.

"I thought it was appropriate to say hello." Kr says to Superman curiously.

"It is, Batman is just a little…unappropriated."

Wonder woman was stand with her lasso in her hand, a chair beside her.

"Sit." Batman says to Kr.

Kr goes to the chair and sits, Wonder woman puts the lasso on him glowing bright gold. Kr looks up at Superman.

"It's ok." Superman says to him.

"Did you kill Julian Johnson?" Wonder woman asks.

"Yes."

"And his wife and children?"

"Yes."

"How many people have you killed?" Batman asks him.

"I don't know." Kr says to him.

"Wonder woman." Batman says to her.

"He cannot lie, he doesn't know." Wonder woman says looking at Batman. "I think that's worse than knowing."

"Who have you killed?" Batman asks him.

"I have killed Kings, Queens, Drug Lords, Politicians, Dictators, Assassins. Anyone and everyone they asked me to." Kr answers him truthfully.

"Did you ever feel bad about it? Killing innocent people?"

"No."

"Did you not read the letter?" Superman asks him defensive. "It's a confession, written by one of the murderers you're after. Jenny claims responsibility for every death committed by this child, every single one, including the execution of the other guilty parties at Cadmus."

"Doesn't change a thing!" Batman yells out.

"No it changes everything!" Wonder woman yells at him hearing about the letter for the first time.

"Don't you see, everyone you're after is dead! And Kr is as much a victim here as the people he was forced to kill." Superman says to him.

"Kr-13 cannot just be let go! He has to be held accountable!" Batman yells at them.

"And do you think the government is going to do that?" Wonder woman asks him. "That they'll put him on trial, or lock him up? They're going to use him, Bruce. You're handing over a weapon to the government and they'll use him like one."

Kr looks at them.

"This conversation is over." Batman says as grabs his arm trying to pick him up.

"This is not his fault Bruce." Wonder woman says putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do this!" Batman yells at her pulling her hand off. "I needed you here to find out if he was lying. He wasn't. Now that he's confessed to all the crimes he's committed. He'll face justice." He tells her calmly.

"No, he won't!" Superman yells at him.

"Bruce you're wrong on this one. As your friend, I'm telling you-" Wonder woman says to him.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this Diana. It was a mistake." Batman says as he grabs Kr, Kr doesn't move. "Come with me." he says to him glaring.

"No."

"I have ways in making you come with me." Batman says to him, thinking if he was quick enough he could grab the kryptonite bullet in his belt.

"Kryptonite and red sun radiation does not affect me as much as you would think."

"Kr don't-" Superman starts.

"If I let you take me in, new people will use me the same way Cadmus did and I can't let that happen, not again." Kr says calmly looking at Batman in the eye. "I do not know if I can build a normal life after what I have been through, but I have to try." Batman looks at him. "Please don't make me kill again."

Batman lets him go. "I'm sorry about your mother." He says to him.

"Me too." Kr says to him, he looks over at Superman. "Can I go to the zoo?"

"Yeah go ahead." Superman says to him as he removes the lasso from him. "And tomorrow I'll be taking you somewhere, let you be around kids your own age."

Kr walks off.

"He'll need a name."

"I already got one in mind."

…**Mount Justice**

"You and me right here right now." kid Flash says putting up his fist.

"Yeah right." Artemis scoffs.

"Come on what are you scared."

"Are you seriously daring me?"

"Come on! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"Fine!" Artemis yells. "Geez, so annoying." She mumbles as she puts her bow and arrow stands in front of Kid Flash about 10 feet away. "Ready." She says pulling her string, Kid Flash stands straight, his hands up ready. "Go."

"Hey guys!" Superman yells out.

Kid Flash ducks down, the arrow goes flying straight to the cave's wall. "oops." Artemis whispers.

"Not interrupting anything I'm I?" Superman asks looking at them.

"Nope." Artemis says with a smile, then turns to look at Kr who was standing beside him wearing a black shirt with a red S shield, blue combat jeans and black boots holding his backpack over his shoulder.

"Who's that?" Kid Flash asks also looking at Kr.

"Can you two get the others?" Superman asks them.

"I'll get them." Artemis says as she walks off to the living room.

"Hi." Kid flash says to him walking up to him with a smile.

"Hello." Kr says back with a smile.

"I'm Kid Flash."

Artemis walks back in with Robin, Megan, and Aqualad.

"Superman is something the matter?" Aqualad asks.

"No, I'm here to introduce a new member of the team." Superman says to him. "This is Conner, my brother. He's a genetic clone created from my DNA, you can call him Superboy."

"Hey."

"Whoa you're a clone?"

"That's so cool."

Black Canary walks in. "Alright! You're all here, combat training front and center! She yells out at them, they move over to the center of the briefing room. Superman points to them, Superboy moves to the team. Black Canary looks at him. "And we have our new member, Superboy. Batman told me a lot about you. Come one show me what you got."

They all turn to look at Superboy, he drops his backpack on the floor, Robin recognizes it from the one Batman had him analyze, Superman puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't use your powers." Superman tells him.

Superboy nods and walks in the platform as it glows bright white. Black Canary gets in a fighting stand, Superboy follows putting up his fists. She swings her fists, he grabs her wrist and puts his leg behind hers then she falls down.

**Black Canary Fail**

They all look shocked, mouths open, eyes wide, they couldn't believe she failed, she sighs.

"Nice." Canary tells him and she gets up, he looks at her as he stands calmly. "Guess you won't be needing combat training."

"Why don't you go get a room." Superman says as he picks up him backpack from the floor, Conner grabs it, he looks around and starts walking down the hallway.

"Why don't you guys pair up, while I talk to Superman."

"Damn." Kid flash whispers walking up to the center of the platform.

"That was awesome." Robin says.

"So that's Superboy?" Black Canary ask as she steps back to the side line and watches them fight with each other.

"Yeah." Superman says with a smile.

"He's quiet."

"What did Batman tell you?"

"He told me a lot." Canary says to him, looking up at him. "He doesn't like him and he's not going to be too happy about this."

"Batman doesn't like people."

"Batman doesn't like assassins." Canary tells him as she looks at Artemis and Aqualad fighting.

"He's just a kid."

"You'll have to convince me of that as well."

"I will."

…


End file.
